supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein amerikanischer Albtraum
Ein amerikanischer Albtraum ist die vierte Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung ABGESCHIEDEN VON DER WELT – Sam und Dean untersuchen einen Fall, der sie zu einer überzeugten religiösen Familie führt, die ziemlich abgeschieden lebt. Die Brüder realisieren, dass die Eltern ein großes Geheimnis verstecken, das sie alle zerstören könnte. In der Zwischenzeit zögert Dean Marys letzte Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Handlung Olivia Sanchez betritt eine Kirche als gerade Gottesdienst ist. Ihre Füße und Hände sind von Stigmata gezeichnet und wie von Geisterhand wird sie durch Peitschenhiebe auf den Rücken in Richtung Altar geführt. Die ganze Zeit über wiederholt sie die gleichen Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Der Priester Valdecantos kann nur hilflos zusehen, wie Olivia schließlich vor dem Altar zusammen bricht und stirbt. Einige Tage nach der Tat treffen Sam und Dean in Priesterkluft in der Kirche ein, um von Valdecantos näheres über den Tathergang zu erfahren. Er hält es für Teufelswerk. Um zu prüfen, ob sie es vielleicht mit einem Dämon zu tun haben, erkundigt sich Dean, ob Valdecantos schwarzen Rauch gesehen hat. Doch dies verneint er. Auch habe er keinen Schwefelgeruch wahrgenommen. Er erwähnt die Worte, die Olivia gesagt hat. Sam glaubt, dass es Aramäisch sein könnte. Sie verlassen die Kirche und schließen einen Dämon aus. Dean bringt Luzifer ins Spiel, aber Sam hält die Tat für zu unbedeutend für ihn und zieht einen fehlgeleiteten Engel in Betracht. Während Sam Kaffee für sie holt, telefoniert Dean mit Castiel und erfährt von ihm, dass er mit Crowley Luzifer auf den Fersen ist. Nachdem Gespräch schickt er Mary eine Nachricht, die jedoch nicht sofort beantwortet wird. Sam kommt zum Impala und reicht seinem Bruder einen Kaffee. Dean berichtet ihm, dass Rowena Luzifer in seiner neuen Hülle Vince Vincente auf den Boden des Ozeans verbannt hat. Der Himmel ist noch immer versiegelt und so scheidet ein fehlgeleiteter Engel auch aus. Sam kann ihm im Gegenzug sagen, dass die Wörter, die Olivia gesagt hat "Oh rette mich, Gott" bedeuten. Die Brüder fahren ins Leichenschauhaus, um sich Olivias Leiche anzusehen. Dean geht dabei recht ruppig mit dem Pathologen um. Sam wundert sich darüber und will wissen, was mit seinem Bruder los ist. Doch Dean weicht der Frage aus und geht direkt zum Autopsie-Bericht über. Neben den bekannten Wunden wurde zusätzlich noch festgestellt, dass Olivias Hirn sich in Brei verwandelt hat. Die beiden Winchesters haben keine Ahnung mit was sie es zu tun haben. Als nächstes suchen sie Olivias Arbeitsplatz beim Jugendamt auf. Beth, die nach Olivias Tod deren Posten übernommen hat, zeigt ihnen das Büro, das sie bereits bezogen hat. Dean fällt eine Kerze mit mystischen Symbolen auf. Beth erklärt sie sei eine Wicca und die Kerze solle positive Energien fördern. Bei der Befragung erfahren die Brüder, dass Olivia oft starke Kopfschmerzen hatte, was alle aber darauf zurück führten, dass sie zu viel gearbeitet hat. Die Brüder wollen wissen, ob jemand einen Groll Olivia gegenüber gehegt habe. Beth gibt ihnen Olivias Fallakten, denn als Mitarbeiterin des Jugendamts sind praktisch alle Familien, in die man eingreifen muss deine Feinde. Die Brüder gehen zurück zum Wagen. Da Beth eine Wicca ist, ist sie Deans Hauptverdächtige. Er denkt sie habe Olivia mit Hexenkraft getötet, um an ihren Job zu kommen. Sam glaubt nicht an die Theorie, da sie keine Hexenbeutel gefunden haben. In der Nacht widerfährt Ricky Copeland an der Laderampe eines Großmarkts beim Beladen seines Trucks das gleiche wie Olivia. Bei den Ermittlungen findet Sam heraus, dass Ricky eine Familie beliefert hat, die von Olivia betreut wurde. Dean ruft Beth an, um sich nach der Familie Petersen zu erkundigen. Die Winchesters erfahren, dass die Petersens eine sehr religiöse Familie sind, die sich von dem meisten weltlichen Dinge wie Strom und Autos abgeschottet haben. Die älteste Tochter, Magda, sei vor einigen Jahren an Lungenentzündung gestorben, da sich die Eltern weigerten die Krankheit behandeln zu lassen. Die Brüder fahren los, um die Familie genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Die Petersens leben sehr abgeschieden und so müssen die Brüder einen Weg zu Fuß gehen. Sam spricht Dean noch einmal auf seine gestrige schlechte Laune an. Dean ist mit Marys Entscheidung zu gehen nicht einverstanden. Sam meint sie sollten Verständnis haben, sie brauche sicher nur eine Weile Abstand, um sich zu sammeln. Doch Dean hat Bedenken, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr zurück kommen könnte. Mr. Petersen spricht sie an und sie stellen sich ihm als die neuen Sozialarbeiter vor. Er bittet die zwei herein. Kurz darauf sitzen sie dem Ehepaar gegenüber und tasten sich mit ihren Fragen langsam an das eigentliche Thema heran. Die Petersens mochten Olivia, weil sie im Gegensatz zu Beth Christin war. Elijah, der Sohn der Petersens kommt herein und Mr. Petersen bittet Dean um Hilfe. Der Pferdewagen benötigt ein neues Rad. Dean begleitet die beiden nach draußen. Während Dean im Gespräch mit den männlichen Petersens einen positiven Eindruck von der Familie bekommt, sieht Sam das ganze ganz anders. Mrs. Petersen erzählt ihm wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass sie sich zurückgezogen und Gott zugewandt haben. Ihr Mann hat zu lange gearbeitet, trotzdem kaum genug verdient, um die Hypothek zu bezahlen und in der knappen Freizeit zu viel getrunken. Die Kinder standen unter dem Einfluss zahlreicher Verhaltenseinwirkenden Psychopharmaka und haben kaum mit ihren Eltern gesprochen, sondern nur via Textmitteilungen kommuniziert. Sie selber habe auch täglich Pillen eingeworfen. Eines Tages hatte sie einen Autounfall. Die Schmerzen konnten nur mit Pillen behandelt werden. Als es eines Nachts ganz schlimm war, habe sie Gottes Stimme gehört. Er hätte ihr gesagt, dass wenn sie und ihre Familie ein einfaches, sittsames Leben führen würde, würde er ihr die Schmerzen nehmen. Seit sie ihr Leben geändert habe, seien die Schmerzen erträglich. Sam spricht sie auf Ricky Copeland an. Auf seinen Tod reagiert sie recht emotionslos, schließlich habe Gott für jeden einen Plan. Bei dem Winchester stößt das sauer auf, besonders als sie, angesprochen auf den Tod ihrer Tochter kaum anders reagiert. Sam gibt jedoch nicht Gott, sondern ihr die Schuld an Magdas Tod. In dem Moment kommen Dean und Mr. Petersen wieder ins Haus, letzterer fordert die Brüder auf zu gehen. Wieder am Wagen gehen ihre Vorstellung was zu tun ist, weit auseinander. Dean ist weiterhin dafür Beth als Hexe zur Strecke zu bringen, wohingegen Sam nun die Theorie vertritt, dass Magdas rachsüchtiger Geist für die beiden Tode verantwortlich ist. Dean allerdings sieht keine Hinweise dafür, da Magdas Familie noch lebt. Sam sieht kein Motiv für Beth Ricky zu töten. Aufgrund der Meinungsverschiedenheit trennen sich die Brüder, um ihren Theorien nachzugehen. Nachdem Sam und Dean gegangen sind, geht Mrs. Petersen runter in den Keller, wo ihre totgeglaubte Tochter Magda, spärlich in einer Art Krankenhaushemd gekleidet, auf dem Boden liegt und ein Kirchenlied singt. Sie gibt Magda die Schuld am Tod der beiden Menschen. Magda beteuert unschuldig zu sein. Ihre Mutter zwingt sie dazu sich selbst zu Geißeln, da sie glaubt Magda sei vom Teufel besessen. Elijah bekommt das mit und informiert seinen Vater. Doch Mr. Petersen meint, er solle seine Mutter Gottes Werk tun lassen. Magda dürfte nicht das Haus verlassen, weil sie sonst anderen Menschen Schaden zufügen würde. Sam belauscht die beiden bei dem Gespräch. Er will Dean anrufen, hat aber keinen Handyempfang. Sam geht näher ans Haus heran und kann durch das Kellerfenster sehen, was Mrs. Petersen ihrer Tochter antut. Dean ist derweil wieder im Büro des Jugendamts, um mit Beth zu reden. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass sie keine Hexe ist und Olivias Job gar nicht haben wollte, weil er mehr Arbeit und Verantwortung bedeutet. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto ruft er Sam an. Das Summen des Handys lässt Mrs. Petersen aufschrecken. Sam entfernt sich vom Fenster, um den Anruf anzunehmen. Dean teilt ihm mit, dass er sich mit Beth geirrt hat. Sam kann ihm gerade noch sagen, dass Magda noch lebt, als er von Elijah und seinem Vater gestellt wird. Letzteres schlägt ihn mit einer Schaufel nieder. Dean bekommt die Geräusche mit und macht sich sofort auf den Weg, um seinem Bruder zu helfen. Als Sam wieder zu sich kommt, ist er gefesselt im Keller bei Magda. Nach jahrelanger Gefangenschaft glaubt Magda was ihre Mutter über sie sagt und Sam kann nur schwer zu ihr durchdringen. Doch schließlich bringt er sie dazu ihm zu vertrauen und ihm zu zeigen, dass sie telekinetische und andere paranormale Fähigkeiten hat. Im Gegenzug erzählt er ihr von den Fähigkeiten, die er einst hatte. Er kann auch in Erfahrung bringen, wie es zu den beiden Todesfällen gekommen ist. Magda hat mittels ihrer Kräfte versucht zu Olivia und Ricky als einzige Außenstehende, die das Haus betreten habe, durchzudringen und um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch hat das bei den beiden tödliche Nebenwirkungen. Sam meint, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, da sie ihre Kräfte nicht kontrollieren kann, was sie aber lernen könne. Mrs. Petersen holt ihre Tochter und Sam zum Abendessen nach oben. Sie erdreistet sich darüber, dass Sam sich einmischt. Schließlich sei sie es gewesen, die das Teuflische in Magda jahrelang in Schach gehalten habe. Am Esstisch bringt sie Magda dazu zu erzählen, wie es wirklich zu dem Autounfall kam. Magda wollte ein neues Handy, doch ihre Mutter wollte es ihr nicht kaufen. Unbewusst hat Magda daraufhin mit ihren Kräften den Wagen in den Gegenverkehr gesteuert. Sam meint, dass die Weise auf die die Eltern Magdas Situation händeln falsch sei. Mrs. Petersen ist nicht gewillt weiter darüber zu reden. Ihr Mann spricht das Tischgebet. Kaum dass er den ersten Bissen genommen hat, zeigt er Anzeichen, dass etwas mit dem Essen nicht stimmt. Seine Frau hat Rattengift ins Essen gemischt. Er bekommt Schaum vor dem Mund und bricht tot über seinem Teller zusammen. Sam will wissen was Mrs. Petersen getan hat. Sie erklärt, dass so die ganze Familie zusammen in den Himmel gelangen und sie zusammen bleiben können. Sie befiehlt ihrem Sohn zu essen während Sam meint, er solle es nicht tun. Elijah hebt seinen Löffel, aber bevor ihn zum Mund führen kann, schleudert Magda den Löffel mit ihrer Telekinese weg. Ihre Mutter sieht nun wieder bestätigt, dass ihre Tochter böse ist und geht mit dem Messer auf sie los. Doch ihr Bruder wirft sich vor sie und so ersticht sie ihren Sohn. Mit ihrer Telekinese richtet Magda nun das Messer gegen ihre Mutter, doch Sam kann sie davon abbringen, sie zu töten. Am nächsten Morgen wird Mrs. Petersen von der Polizei abgeführt. Dean entschuldigt sich bei Sam, dass er nicht schneller da war. Sam setzt sich neben Magda, die gerade von einem Sanitäter untersucht wurde. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Beth ihre Tante in Kalifornien benachrichtigt hat, die bereit ist sie bei sich aufzunehmen. Sie hat eine weitläufige Ranch. Dean meint, dass Menschen manchmal ihren Freiraum bräuchten. Dann bittet Beth Dean zur Seite. Sam meint zu Magda, dass sie sich jederzeit bei ihm melden könnte. Als Sam und Dean später zum Auto gehen, fragt Dean seinen Bruder, ob es richtig war Magda gehen zu lassen. Sam glaubt, dass sie niemandem mehr weh tun wird. Er will wissen, was Beth von Dean wollte. Dean sagt, dass sie ihm ihre Nummer gegeben hat. Sam fragt ihn, ob er das mit dem Freiraum wirklich gemeint hat. Dean entgegnet, dass er es jetzt einsehen würde. Bevor er einsteigt bekommt er endliche eine Antwort von Mary, die erklärt, dass ihr Akku leer war und erneut ihre Liebe für ihre Söhne beteuert. Auf dem Weg nach Kalifornien macht der Bus mit dem Magda unterwegs ist halt an einer Autobahnraststätte. Alle steigen aus. Magda geht zur Toilette. Mr. Ketch, der von den britischen Men of Letters geschickt wurde, hat sie verfolgt und erschießt sie. Anschließend meldet er sich bei seinem Auftraggeber und erklärt, dass er den Dreck hinter den Brüdern weg räumen musste, weil die mal wieder unfähig waren. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Mr. Ketch *Magda Peterson *Elijah Peterson *Gail Peterson *Abraham Peterson *Olivia Sanchez *Ricky Copeland Vorkommende Wesen *Menschen/Medium Musik *'Golden Dunes' von The Budos Band *'Down in My Heart' von Paloma Kwiatkowski *'Joshua Fit the Battle of Jericho' von Paloma Kwiatkowski Trivia Galerie Promos Promo-Bilder sn1204a_0089b.jpg sn1204a_0148b.jpg sn1204b_0004b.jpg sn1204b_0021b.jpg sn1204b_0058b.jpg sn1204b_0116b.jpg sn1204a_0054b.jpg sn1204a_0060b.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - MyFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig